


I don't think I could stand to be where you don't see me

by clarebiscus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: M/M, Sappy, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarebiscus/pseuds/clarebiscus
Summary: “If I saw you everyday forever, I would remember this time.”― Thomas Harris, Hannibal





	I don't think I could stand to be where you don't see me

Eli traces the skin along Thrawn's cheekbone, slowly, reverently. Thrawn never takes his eyes off him. Eli looks up at him through his lashes, eyelids lowered.  
“It’s always been you,” he says in a soft low voice as if there is a peace he doesn't want to disturb, like tossing a stone into a still pool.  
“For me, it's only ever been you…” he whispers like a confession. A secret, a revelation, a promise, a vow.  
Thrawn hums something, agreement, satisfaction, Eli can’t tell. Long blue fingers wrap around his brown ones and stroke softly.  
“I have never met anyone like you Eli Vanto.” Eli’s breath hitches when he hears his name and Thrawn leans down slightly. “For me, you are the only one. As long as I live.”

  
“...and after that?”

  
“My people have little to say of any afterlife. However, if you are there...”

Thrawn‘s lips ghost over his, his words barely a whisper.

  
“...after that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from Francis Forever by Mitski


End file.
